Lluvia de año nuevo
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Ella siempre luchó por mantenerse fuerte y no mostrar ninguna debilidad pero sus miedos empezaron a ser mayores y terminaron por superarla casi para siempre. La ironía más grande: su peor miedo era a la vez su mejor recuerdo. —Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. —Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.

* * *

 **LUVIA DE AÑO NUEVO**

 **Distrito 7**

Las últimas gotas de lluvia caían fuera con un golpeteo constante que ahora servía para crear un arcoíris en contraste con los primeros rayos de sol que empezaban a asomarse.

Todavía era de mañana. El tic tac del reloj de la mesa de noche indicaba que recién pasaban de las 9 y Johanna sentada sobre su cama, frente al enorme ventanal que daba a la calle, con las piernas encogidas y amarradas por sus brazos, observaba aquel espectáculo sin poder dejar de temblar.

Hacía mucho frio y sin embargo, esa no era la razón que ocasionaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera en violentas sacudidas, al percibir que la lluvia aun no cesaba del todo, obligándola a mantenerse confinada en su habitación, a pesar de que ya era 31 de diciembre.

Ella era una chica ruda y poco apegada a las tradiciones, pero a pesar de ello, en el pasado este era uno de sus días preferidos, pues en compañía de su familia, aunque en secreto —porque jamás aceptaría ante nadie algo como ello— amaba contribuir a la organización de la tradicional celebración de cambio de año.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Las familias del distrito 7 se reunían en sus casas para organizar la cena del 31 de diciembre y pedir 12 deseos al ritmo de las campanas de la media noche, mientras con rapidez tenían que comer un ramillete de uvas —una por cada deseo.

Aquello se tornaba en una actividad de alto riesgo puesto que debían comerse una tras de otra e incluso en algunas ocasiones tragarse enteras para no permitir que ninguna de las peticiones pasara de la hora pactada, lo cual en ocasiones podía significar un atragantamiento. Ella aun recordaba la vez en que tuvo que golpear muy fuerte la espalda de su padre para evitar que se ahogara con una.

Luego de eso, siempre compraron uvas más pequeñas.

Pero además del ritual de los deseos, durante las primeras horas del año se debía realizar un brindis con aquella persona —o personas, si no se tenía pareja— con la que se quería pasar el resto del año que iniciaba y terminar bailando bajo la lluvia, en las ocasiones en que se tenía la fortuna de que una suave llovizna hiciera su aparición.

Johanna había hecho esto infinidad de veces y aunque frente a todos, refería que era una tradición ridícula, secretamente la adoraba y se tomaba muy en serio la parte del brindis y la lluvia pues a ella le había funcionado a la perfección aquel 31 de diciembre en que conoció a Sam.

El chico perfecto.

De ojos color marrón y cabello oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, tez trigueña, sonrisa soñadora y un abierto sentido del humor que en más de una ocasión la había hecho reír hasta dolerle el estómago, Sam le había enseñado además que para ser feliz no necesitas demasiado, algo que ella había aprendido bien hasta el día en que Egeria, —la acompañante de los mentores del 7— había sacado su nombre de la urna de las chicas durante la cosecha.

Su mundo se desmoronó en un instante, pues a pesar de salir vencedora al final y creer que la dejarían en paz disfrutando de su riqueza al lado de sus seres queridos, los planes de Coriolanus Snow eran otros.

Mejor hubiera muerto.

Como a todos los vencedores apetecibles, Snow intentó venderla al mejor postor y aun cuando ella había demostrado ser una asesina a sangre fría durante los juegos, lo único que había logrado mantenerla enfocada era volver a su casa, con sus padres y con Sam.

Sin embargo, nada de ello ocurrió y en cambio tuvo que padecer en carne propia el dolor de las torturas y sollozos de muerte que el presidente de Panem a su antojo, aun sin mancharse directamente las manos, otorgó a todo aquel que ella amaba.

Había estado verdaderamente aliviada cuando vio su cuerpo inerte aun colgando de aquella columna en la plazoleta de los tributos, en el día del juicio pero a pesar de ello, parecía que nada podría devolverle lo que él le había quitado.

Ya sus padres no estaban para organizar la cena de fin de año y tampoco estaba Sam para bailar bajo la lluvia. Snow, aun con su boca llena de sangre y las moscas empezando a rondar su cuerpo, la había destruido por dentro, sin darle la posibilidad de ser reparada.

Al principio le había parecido que ya no podía hacerle más daño o eso era lo que ella creía.

Pero él había terminado por robarle lo único que le quedaba.

El ultimo recuerdo de Sam.

La lluvia era algo que siempre tenía el poder de traerlo a su cabeza. Podía imaginarlo de pie en la mitad de la calle recibiendo las primeras gotas sobre su cara y luego empapándola de lodo, aun ante sus protestas, para luego protagonizar con ella una escena al estilo película romántica, con un beso bajo el llanto del cielo. Sonaba muy cursi y ella era una chica ruda, pero él siempre pudo sacar lo bueno de su interior y hacer que se sintiera una mejor persona.

De verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese 31 de diciembre —en el que hubiera podido danzar bajo la lluvia— se pareciera un poco a los del pasado, no obstante, sabía que era mejor no engañarse.

Ahora estaba sola y aunque tenía amigos —al menos eso decían ellos— ninguno estaba allí con ella y lo que era peor, el agua le causaba pesadillas.

Ojala hubiera podido continuar su vida como el resto.

Katniss y Peeta seguían tratando de superarlo todo juntos. Ahora vivían en la misma casa y eran lo más parecido que dos personas destruidas por dentro y por fuera pueden ser a un matrimonio.

Ellos se amaban y ella lo había sabido desde el mismo instante en que todos entraron a la arena del vasallaje. Tal vez al principio habían estado fingiendo —por lo menos Katniss— pero ahora estaba segura de que se amaban y se protegían el uno al otro.

Por otra parte, Annie nunca había estado demasiado cuerda para enfrentarse a la vida, tal y como esta se presentaba en ocasiones y con ella nunca había entablado una verdadera amistad en realidad, pero sin embargo, en sus momentos de lucidez siempre había tenido palabras amables para ella a pesar de su sarcasmo y Finnick, quien fuera su más grande apoyo al llegar al capitolio como vencedora, ahora se había reunido con Sam.

En su cabeza rondaban miles de preguntas y de imágenes que se combinaban con la realidad, atormentándola sin parar. Odiaba esta época pero la razón distaba mucho de los recuerdos que la acribillaban.

Era simple en realidad.

Las tradiciones seguían siendo las mismas pero ya no había con quien compartirlas.

* * *

Había caído la tarde.

En realidad sus horas no eran muy diferentes la una de la otra y el hecho de permanecer en la cama, sin moverse, sin bañarse y en algunas ocasiones sin probar bocado, no contribuía en nada a diferenciarlas.

El sol aún era débil y Johanna sabía que pronto se ocultaría totalmente pues se había hecho demasiado tarde para que saliera. Al parecer este iba a ser un último día del año igual que los demás, tal vez le iría bien intentar dormir un poco y dejar de atormentarse con el repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el tejado.

Sus piernas entumidas encontraron por fin la paz en el estiramiento.

Tantas horas en la misma posición habían conseguido que empezaran a pesar y que la circulación se le cortara, haciendo que ahora sintiera un hormigueo por toda su longitud. Lentamente bajó su cuerpo por entre la sábana abullonada que cubría su cama y cuando ya se disponía a sumergirse en ella totalmente, una voz masculina la puso alerta.

—¿Te vas a dormir tan temprano? —la chica giró su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Gale Hawthorne.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —de inmediato volvió a incorporarse aún sin salir de la cama.

—Es fin de año —contestó él sonriendo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Y? —Johanna lo observó con una ceja levantada.

—Pensé que no querías pasarlo sola. —Gale seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras con disimulo inspeccionaba a Johanna que tenía revuelto su corto cabello. Había vuelto a crecer, pero aparentemente no recibía ningún tipo de atención por parte de la chica.

—¿Cómo entraste? —La chica no se había movido un ápice mientras estudiaba a Gale en silencio.

—La puerta no tenía seguro.

—¿Quién te envió?

—¿Qué?

—No creo que hayas venido por cuenta propia.

—¿Por qué jamás puedes darle crédito a las buenas intenciones de la gente?

—Porque nadie las tiene sin esperar nada a cambio. —los ojos de Johanna estaban alerta pasando de ver a Gale y a la ventana, donde podía observarse que la lluvia engrosaba.

Gale lo notó y aunque comprendió al instante la situación, vio aquello como una oportunidad de acercarse a aquella chica que parecía un alma en pena, caminando por los lúgubres pasillos del 13, con su cabeza rapada y su constante negativa ante la idea de tomar una ducha.

—Es triste que llueva el último día del año.

Johanna suspiró con añoranza y melancolía viendo a la ventana, mientras en sus ojos, un recuerdo se volvía pequeño —Lo triste es solo poder ver la lluvia a través del cristal. —Gale pudo ver en su expresión lo mucho que ella deseaba poder superar aquel episodio de su vida. Tal vez la lluvia había significado mucho para ella en el pasado y ahora al parecer no podía verla sin dejar de temblar — ¿A qué has venido exactamente? —dijo girándose hacia él.

Gale dio un paso más cerca de la cama con cautela para no espantarla. —He oído que las celebraciones de año nuevo del 7 son maravillosas.

—Pues ve y pregúntale a alguien del pueblo.

Dio un paso más adelante —Te estoy preguntando a ti.

—¿Tengo cara de querer hablar contigo sobre ello? —lanzó con un deje de su habitual sarcasmo.

—Quiero pensar que puedo convencerte.

* * *

Pasó demasiado tiempo y hubo necesidad de emplear todo el poder de persuasión posible antes de que Johanna Mason quisiera tan solo levantarse de su cama y si acaso expresar vagamente alguna idea sobre la celebración de año nuevo, pero Gale no quería darse por vencido. Nadie le había pedido que viniera y ahora que estaba allí.

Sabía que había sido una buena decisión pues Johanna se encontraba sola y aunque jamás lo aceptara, necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara.

Luego de que la chica le contara como solían preparar un banquete con pavo, patatas hervidas, huevecillos de cuervo y arroz salvaje y además le platicara que las familias solían darse prisa en ir a comprar el vino de sauce —exclusivo del distrito— para el brindis, pues era muy fácil que se agotara pronto, decidió que también podía decirle sobre el baile bajo la lluvia.

—Suena divertido. —dijo Gale apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Lo era —Johanna dirigió su mirada a la puerta de entrada.

Gale vio como la tristeza la consumía, aunque era demasiado orgullosa para mostrarse débil, era evidente lo mucho que aquello la afectaba.

—Bueno ¿Qué es lo primero que debo conseguir? —Gale se levantó de un salto de la mesa tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —ella lo miró contrariada.

—Para la cena de fin de año por supuesto —sonrió— tú y yo tendremos una.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero cenar contigo?

* * *

Johanna tuvo varias horas para cambiar de opinión.

Y mientras Gale fue y volvió del mercado del distrito, cargando gran cantidad de bolsas, ella no se movió de su lugar sobre una de las sillas del comedor desde donde tenía perfecta visibilidad de la cocina de su casa en la aldea de los vencedores.

El chico empezó a desempacar las provisiones de las bolsas con bastante entusiasmo. El distrito 7 no era uno de los más pobres de Panem, así que podía permitirse bastantes ingredientes para la cena y ahora con el mandato del país bajo la mano de la presidenta Paylor, todo había mejorado aún más.

Gale empezó a cortar el pavo precocido en rodajas, mientras Johanna, con sus piernas cruzadas sobre la silla trataba de echarle un ojo a lo que él estaba tratando de hacer.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Gale volteó a verla con el cuchillo en su mano. —Corto el pavo antes de ponerlo a asar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Primero deber asarlo y luego lo cortas en la cena. —ella parecía impaciente y sin embargo, no abandonó su lugar.

—Las cosas saldrían mejor si te decidieras a ayudarme.

—Yo no te he invitado a venir.

Pero luego de muchas indicaciones más sobre la manera como los huevos de cuervo debían dejarse hervir a fuego lento por lo menos cinco minutos y como el cerdo —que Gale había adicionado al banquete— debía cocerse antes de asarse —por aquello de las bacterias que contiene su carne— Johanna decidió que tal vez podía levantarse y ayudarle para que él no siguiera haciéndolo todo mal.

—Nunca he visto a nadie más inepto en la cocina que tú. —le dijo haciéndose un lugar allí.

—Ilumíname. —contestó y una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro

La verdad Gale era excelente cocinando.

Al ser el hombre de la casa, tuvo que aprender no solo a cazar y a conseguir el alimento para su madre y hermanos menores, sino también a defenderse en la cocina cuando Hazelle tenía que trabajar para suplir el resto de sus necesidades. Era bueno en ello, más que bueno, pero quería que la chica participara y que se sintiera tan bien como la situación se lo permitiera.

A las 9 de la noche ya la cena estuvo lista por fin y ambos pudieron observar, todo aquello que sus manos hábiles pudieron preparar.

—Mentiste. —Arrojó ella.

—¿En qué? —quiso parecer inocente.

—Sabes cocinar.

Gale sonrió, al tiempo que puso el vino de sauce sobre una hielera.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Johanna bastante mortificada, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Eres un descerebrado!

—¿Por qué?

—Olvidaste las uvas.

Gale sonrió al ver que ella estaba muy entusiasmada con la cena y por ello se acercó a la mochila que había traído del distrito 2 mientras en su cara se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. De ella extrajo dos enormes ramilletes de uvas tan perfectas y brillantes que lograron hacer que Johanna retrocediera en el tiempo por un instante.

—¿Cómo…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Él se acercó con ambos ejemplares —Leí sobre las tradiciones del 7 antes de venir.

—¿Así que mentiste todo este tiempo? —la chica parecía seria pero en su interior una emoción extraña empezaba a acomodarse. Se sentía bien.

—Digamos que fue una mentira piadosa —Sonrió— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Hay que esperar.

Con la mesa servida totalmente, el vino enfriándose y las uvas colocadas con mucho cuidado sobre un recipiente, Johanna Mason y Gale Hawthorne hablaron como nunca lo habían durante el tiempo en que se conocieron. Él le platicó acerca de lo mucho que había querido a Katniss y de lo culpable que se sintió y aún se sentía por la muerte de Prim, también le contó sobre su vida en el 2 y de lo mucho que extrañaba ir a cazar.

Ella por su parte le habló sobre aquellas noches de año viejo, en las cuales junto con su familia y algunos vecinos comieron hasta saciarse para luego empaparse de lodo bajo la lluvia que los había bendecido esa noche. Le platicó acerca de las absurdas celebraciones del Capitolio en aquella fecha —las que obligada por Snow tuvo que presenciar— y frente a todo pronóstico —incluso el suyo propio— Johanna le habló a Gale sobre Sam.

Gale sabía que debajo de esa coraza de sarcasmo y rudeza, había sensibilidad y fragilidad. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella era como la nieve; al principio fría y sin matices pero de igual manera hermosa y con la capacidad de transformarse al contacto con el calor.

La verdadera Johanna Mason había empezado a derretirse.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de empezar. —indicó la chica.

—Buen provecho.

Para cuando empezaron a comer, en la calle se escuchó como la lluvia empezaba a caer una vez más, haciendo que Johanna se tensara. Deseaba con toda su alma poder dejar que las gotas de lluvia tocaran su rostro, como miles de veces habían hecho con el de Sam, pero su aversión y su terror parecían ser más fuertes. Ojalá él estuviera para ayudarla a superarlo, tal vez a su lado podría.

Gale cortó el pavo de manera adecuada luego de que Johanna le indicara —por enésima vez— la manera como debía hacerlo y ambos disfrutaron de los huevos de cuervo al punto que el chico había logrado conseguir. Ella vio el reloj de pared que ya indicaba las 11:45 e instó al chico a terminar pronto.

—Ahora viene la mejor parte. —dijo entusiasmada. Al parecer el plan de Gale había funcionado.

Antes de que las campanas de la iglesia del distrito marcaran la media noche, Johanna colocó frente a ellos el recipiente con las uvas y le explicó a Gale que debía pedir un deseo por cada una y comerlas, antes de que acabaran los 12 campanazos.

—¿Estas listo? —dijo tomando la primera entre sus dedos.

—Cuando quieras.

El primer repiqueteo sonó, haciendo que un estruendoso sonido se escuchara en todo el sitio, dando lugar a que la maratón empezara en ese instante.

Aunque los deseos debían ser 12, en la cabeza de Johanna solamente había uno y era el que repetía por cada pequeña vainita que tomaba en su boca. En cambio en la mente de Gale había muchas peticiones que hacer y aunque en el pasado, todo aquello que hubiera podido desear era netamente material, ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado y sus deseos eran una fila de buenas intenciones, en gran mayoría para los demás.

Había sido egoísta demasiado tiempo y estaba seguro que ya era hora de avanzar.

Por su mente pasaron imágenes de su madre y hermanos, quienes ahora tenían un mejor futuro y de Katniss y Peeta, a quienes deseaba lo mejor. También pensó en la Señora Everdeen, para quien deseó que pronto encontrara resignación por la pérdida de Prim y para ella y todas las víctimas de la absurda guerra de la que él había participado, deseó que descansaran en paz.

Ahora solo quedaba ella, la chica de cabello corto y palabras mordaces que parecía un cachorro asustando en la oscuridad. Para ella pidió que se recuperara y que volviera a encontrar un poco de aquello que tuvo la oportunidad de ver alguna vez en televisión.

No sabía si los deseos de año nuevo se cumplían, pero no estaba demás intentarlo.

Terminado el ritual, el chico tomó la botella de vino de sauce y lo sirvió en dos vasos de cristal que había encontrado en una de las gavetas de la cocina y dándole uno a ella, le sonrió y procedió a chocarlo con el suyo.

—Feliz año nuevo. —le dijo viéndola a los ojos y encontrando en ellos un brillo especial. Aquello significaba mucho para ella.

—Igual para ti. —le contestó mientras por primera vez en la noche sonrió de verdad.

Afuera se escuchaba como la lluvia podía mezclarse con música y la algarabía de la gente, que con alegría recibía el año nuevo. Había leído en las tradiciones del 7 que el brindis significaba decidir con quien querías pasar el resto del año y estaba seguro que los gritos y el jolgorio que se escuchaban alrededor, se debía a la felicidad con que cada habitante del distrito aceptaba su decisión.

Y allí estaban ellos, juntos y viéndose el uno a otro, mientras Johanna se preguntaba en silencio si aquello podía aplicar a la circunstancia, cuando nada de ello había sido planeado y cuando ese mismo día en la mañana había pensado que lo mejor era intentar dormir.

Gale por su parte estaba seguro de algo.

El que se hubiera levantado esa mañana y que sus actos lo hubieran llevado hasta el distrito de los árboles no era una coincidencia y deseaba más que nada darle una oportunidad a aquella corazonada que le hizo escoger las uvas más hermosas del mercado del distrito 2.

Él lo había decidido y esperaba que ella lo considerara como una posibilidad.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa pendiente.

La lluvia caía a cantaros y aunque Gale era totalmente conocedor sobre el terror que aquello le producía a Johanna, estaba seguro de que podía ayudarle a superarlo con paciencia, si ella se lo permitía y si así era, podían empezar en ese lugar y en ese instante, por ello dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y la tomó de la mano, dándole a entender que quería que lo acompañara.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó contrariada, levantándose de un tirón.

Aun sin contestar, Gale la arrastró consigo hasta la puerta de la entrada, abriéndola de inmediato y permitiendo que una corriente de brisa fría los golpeara al instante, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera, comprendiendo su intención.

—¿Estás demente? —dijo temblando— No pienso hacerlo.

Sin decir una palabra la soltó y de inmediato corrió fuera, colocándose frente a la casa y dirigiendo su cara al cielo, mientras las gotas de lluvia lo golpeaban en el rostro, regalándole a ella esa visión que desde hace años guardaba en su memoria.

—Sam —dijo en un susurro mientras sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

Pero Gale bajó su rostro y la miró tan fijamente, que ella pudo darse cuenta de que el instante en su memoria y el presente eran diferentes y aun así, ambos eran suyos.

Pero ella no era capaz de participar.

Entonces, cuando todo parecía irse por la borda, los labios de Gale pronunciaron aquello que jamás en su vida pensó volver a escuchar.

—Te prometo, no, te juro —dijo él casi gritando para que su voz se escuchara por encima de la lluvia y el eco de la algarabía que venía de algún lado— que siempre estaré aquí para ti y que superaremos todo lo malo juntos —la miró a los ojos— las pesadillas no se irán, pero yo estaré ahí para consolarte, cuando los monstruos que viven en tu mente, vengan a acecharte en los sueños.

Ella se quedó estática, dejando que sus ojos lloraran todo lo que por años no se habían permitido y sintiendo como el peso de sus miedos se recargaba sobre sus hombros y encontrando por fin su voz, pudo contestar.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiero? —seguía en el umbral de su puerta, temblando cada vez más, entre sollozos disimulados y escalofríos de dolor.

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. —contestó tendiéndole una de sus manos empapadas.

—No quiero hacer esto. —repitió y Gale sintió por un momento como sus esperanzas se iban con los riachuelos que empezaban a formarse, por lo que decidió jugarse una última carta.

—También tengo miedo, pero no por eso dejaré de intentar.

Y ella lo sintió.

Sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella y pudo recordar con nitidez cada detalle doloroso de su vida: las torturas de Snow, los cuerpos de sus padres sin vida y todo aquello que tuvo que sacrificar, pero nada fue más doloroso que recordar como perdió a quienes amaba sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Se dejaría perder también a ella?

El maldito que la había profanado, estaba muerto, pero de seguro en su tumba aún se reía de ella por haber sido más fuerte y por haber conseguido quebrantarla aun cuando gritó a los cuatro vientos que ya nada podía hacerle daño.

Entonces, impulsada por el deseo de no dejarse derrotar por aquel tirano dio un paso adelante, sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba más fuerte su rostro y como el agua que caía al piso, empezaba a salpicarla. Era doloroso y podía revivir la sensación de los choques eléctricos mancillando su cuerpo, pero jamás se había hecho para atrás y esa noche no sería la excepción.

Un paso más.

Las gotas que resbalaban por el tejado empezaron a tocar primero sus manos un poco extendidas que temblaban ante el contacto y luego su ropa, que se empapaba con las salpicaduras.

Otro paso más.

De lleno entró en la lluvia, dejando atrás el tejado de su casa que había estado ahí para protegerla y fijando sus ojos en aquellas tormentas grises que estaban a solo unos pasos de ella. Él le había hecho una promesa y la veía a la espera de su decisión.

Uno más.

Entonces no pudo esperar y se echó a correr, aterrizando en aquellos brazos fuertes que estuvieron listos para atraparla y cobijarla en su interior.

Todo era doloroso, pero luego de fijarse un poco, la corriente eléctrica que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, se tornó distinta y la seguridad con que los brazos de Gale la cobijaron, le hicieron sentir que si era posible avanzar y que un día, no muy lejano, tal vez podía curarse de su mal y hacer una vida normal, quizás al lado de aquel chico extraño en el que no se había detenido a pensar.

No bailaron.

Pero estuvieron abrazados bajo la lluvia unos minutos más.

Incluso lo suficiente para que Johanna Mason comprendiera que si había futuro.

—Creo que eso fue todo por hoy. —él asintió ofreciéndole su mano.

Ambos caminaron a la casa, mientras en su interior ella pensaba que al parecer los deseos de año nuevo si se hacían realidad, porque una vez más y bajo la lluvia había encontrado algo de paz. Una que ya no le sería arrebatada nunca más.

* * *

¡Hola!

He adoptado la celebración del año nuevo con algunas tradiciones propias de mi país. La historia se ha tornado un poco larga y también algo dramática, eso creo, pero espero haber conseguido que ustedes sintieran lo que yo al imaginarla.

Un abrazo enorme y de antemano les deseo un ¡F **eliz año nuevo**!

Besos.

Giselle.


End file.
